Misunderstanding
by Vamphire
Summary: Yuki was horrified - she never imagined that she would walk into such a ...compromising... situation - hinted yaoi
1. Yuki's Assumption

**Title:** Misunderstanding - a "Vampire Knight" fanfiction

**Originally Written:** July 20, 2010 at 12:50

**Pairing(s):** Kaname x Zero / Zero x Kaname

**Disclaimer:** Original Story and Characters Copyrighted by Hino Matsuri

**Warnings:** Hints of yaoi. If you don't know what that means, please click the "Back" button.

* * *

Yuki was horrified.

She was often horrified, but this time was _worse_ than any time before. Instead of nearly breaking down from worrying about the two vampires in her life, Yuki felt like breaking down from sheer shock at what she saw.

A sweaty pair of half-naked vampires collapsed on one bed, sprawled across and twisted together.

Yuki had always felt that the pair were her friends - one she looked up to with respect and the other she felt a comradeship of circumstances. But she felt unusually hurt when she saw the pair in such a _suggestive_ position.

And that scent was so distinctive - she would know it anywhere. The smell of sweat...

But that wasn't the worst part.

Yuki raised shaking hands to her face, her expression mortified as she recalled the scene. Because as she finally unfroze enough from the shock to turn to leave, the sleeping pair behind, Zero woke up.

Yuki had frozen again, unable to do anything while Zero shifted on top of Kaname. She watched - horrified - as his head slowly turned towards the door...

He had blinked when he saw her in the doorway, the doorknob loosely held in her grip. His eyes reflected a moment of shock, widening slightly before they returned to their normal vague glare look.

"Hey Yuki," he greeted her as he began to sit up, slightly wincing in pain.

Zero must have noticed the state of their disarray at that moment because he glared at Kaname before looking down. He mumbled something before the worst words he could have possibly said at that moment escaped fro his lips.

"Then... - would you like to join us, Yuki?"

Her legs unfroze at that moment - she put them to good use to dash away as fast as she could.

Yuki felt hurt - and she didn't know why. What was this undefinable feeling? - of hurt, betrayal...or was it something _more_?

She didn't know.

* * *

_AN: I'll post the semi-written omake (between Kaname and Zero) up sometime soon._


	2. Kaname's Groping

**Title:** Misunderstanding...Resolved? - a "Vampire Knight" fanfiction

**Originally Written:** August 8, 2010 at 01:21

**Pairing(s):** Kaname x Zero / Zero x Kaname

**Disclaimer:** Original Story and Characters Copyrighted by Hino Matsuri

**Warnings:** Hints of yaoi. If you don't know what that means, please click the "Back" button.

* * *

Dumbfounded, Zero watched as Yuki dashed away - one second she was there, the next only a Yuki-shaped cloud remained.

Zero sighed in exasperation - he could never understand why Yuki acted the way she did - before he collapsed from his half-crouching position over Kaname.

"Get off - you are heavy," a calm voice stated below Zero. Slightly lifting his head, Zero glared at the voice's owner.

"And whose fault is it that I cannot move?" he demanded. But Zero got up, silently grumbling under his breath, as he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over on his knees.

"Are you sulking because I _topped_ you today?" Kaname smirked at Zero's back.

"Shut up," Zero grumbled back. "That's the _last_ time I have a spar with you. You went after me like you wanted to kill me."

"Like _you_ are one to talk," Kaname snapped back.

Zero quickly whipped his head around, his silver eyes flashing. "That was retribution."

"Of what?"

"You did not have to _touch_ me there, of all places!" Zero growled at Kaname. "It was like you were groping me - on purpose!"

Kaname stared at Zero for a moment, his gaze unreadable as their eyes held the other before an unholy smirk crossed the pureblood's face. He leaned forward, slowly drawing closer...

Watching warily, Zero could only hold still as Kaname leaned over his left shoulder, his face turned towards his. He shivered as a warm breath ghosted over his ear, a tongue flicking out to briefly play with an earring.

"And what if I was?"

* * *

_AN: Sorry about the late update - I'm preoccupied with my horrible email-writing skills. But… _Happy Friday the Thirteenth!_ - which is the only reason why you're seeing this omake before the weekend starts..._

_Hopefully you are not too disappointed with the lack of action?... My writing tends to ramble._

_Oh, and before I forget - if you want, I can _try_ to think of a third chapter - though no promises._


	3. Zero's Molestation

**Title:** Misunderstanding...Again? - a "Vampire Knight" fanfiction

**Originally Written:** August 14, 2010 at 16:46

**Pairing:** Kaname x Zero

**Disclaimer:** Original Story and Characters Copyrighted by Hino Matsuri

**Warnings:** Hints of yaoi. If you don't know what that means, please click the "Back" button.

* * *

Zero could only shudder as Kaname worked his magic on his body. Vaguely, he could remember how he ended up in this position.

* * *

It started with that _tantalizing_ whisper in his ear, the warm breath ghosting over his ear invoking a heat inside that Zero had never felt before. He could only shudder as Kaname's words were processed by his mind, the full extent of what he had planned caught up in those words.

Zero moaned, clutching that rich chocolate-colored hair closer as those teeth nipped his ear before tracing a path down to his neck, a combination of lapping tongues and nibbling teeth threatened Zero's composure. He squirmed as Kaname took a portion of his neck into his mouth, his lips putting pressure on the flesh as his tongue swiped patterns across the skin in his lips' possession. Kaname finally released Zero from his mouth after giving it one last graze of his teeth, satisfied with the _glowing_ red hickey left there.

Kaname leaned forward, his lips lightly brushing against Zero's teasingly before pulling back - Zero, in his pleasure-induced fog, nearly whimpered at the loss of the hinted kiss.

He soon forgot about the lost french kiss as Kaname worked his way down his neck again, giving a slight nip to Zero's Adam's apple before continuing down. His tongue swirled around Zero's collarbone as his fingers made swift work of Zero's shirt, parting the cloth so he could trace patterns across the pale skin with his sharp nails, his fingers circling to Zero's sides. They stroked the skin there before tightening.

All Zero knew was that one moment he was watching Kaname through half-lidded eyes, the next the room whirled around him as he fell back onto the bed.

So here was Zero, lying below Kaname as he lapped at his chest, struggling not to push into that _divine_ tongue as his mind officially left him in that pleasure-filled heaven.

But it came crashing back when the door opened unexpectedly.

"Ano..." Oh no, this was _not_ happening.

Zero quickly sat up, pushing a displeased Kaname away as his eyes frantically looked around for an escape route. But he wasn't fast enough to escape

"Kaname-sama, Zero, I'm sorry about before." ..._that_.

A nervous Yuki stood in the doorway, playing with the hem of her school skirt as her eyes darted across the floor.

Zero could only sigh, repressing the urge to bang his head against the wall. _Why_ did this always happen to him?

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter - I don't enjoy typing up what I have written manually and I was debating on how to end this piece. I have another chapter started, but I think I will end this story here __-__ if I keep going, this plotline is going to become drawn out and quickly become uninteresting._

_I hope you've enjoyed _Misunderstanding_ - I am considering writing another _Vampire Knight_ fanfiction some time in the future, so check back for new stories every few weeks._


End file.
